


We're Happy Little Romanmite

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sander sides web series, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Breakfast spreads, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Crofters, Logan's Berry, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Patton tried to cheer up Roman, Set just after Crofters The Musical Video, Vegemite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Set immediately after the latest video. Logan is still eating his Crofters Logan's berry jam and Roman feels down about his popularity compared to the other Sander Sides again. So Patton give him a present to cheer him up.





	We're Happy Little Romanmite

The video was finished for the day and Logan was sitting at the table guzzling his sixth jar of Crofters Logan’s Berry happily oblivious to the rest of the world.

Patton, Virgil and Roman were sitting on the couch watching him.

“He’s so cute,” said Patton.

“He’s just so cool.” muttered Roman.

Virgil looked back and forth between Logan (chunks of berries in between his teeth, jam dripping down his face) and the other two with a look of confusion on his face, “…he’s going to make himself sick.”

“He’s a big boy, he knows what he’s doing,” said Roman, although secretly he wanted Logan to keep eating the jam, so that they would have to buy more and buying more would make it more popular and if it got popular enough then he could have a jam name after him too.

What would it be? Roman’s Berry? Royal Jelly? Would Crofters allow him to have a rainbow on the packaging?

Suddenly Roman’s phone pinged with a message. It was from Deceit. What did that slimy snake want? The message was a picture – a graph of some sort, Roman scanned over it and then let out a dramatic wail throwing the phone away and smothering his face into the nearest cushion.

“Roman what wrong?” cried Patton.  Roman might of explained what the problem was but he didn’t remove the cushion so the others couldn’t understand the muffled response.

Virgil retrieved Roman’s phone, “Uh oh.”

“What?” asked Patton.

“It’s a popularity graph of the fanders favourite Sander Side. And Roman is in last place.”

“ _Deceit_ is more popular than _me!_ It’s not fair. He’s been in two video’s. He’s got that horrible snake face. He’s given Thomas double birds. He’s _evil_. And the fanders like _him_ better?!?” shouted Roman, he seriously looked close to tears.

The others looked at Roman sadly. From the table Logan had looked up and offered kindly “Do you want some jelly Roman?” holding out a spoonful for him.

“No…no thank you Logan, I don’t think jam will make me feel better.”

“Preposterous.” said Logan striding over.

“What did that mean again-” Roman started to ask but was cut off by Logan walking over and shoving the spoon into his mouth.

Patton cleared his throat. “Ahem, well actually Roman I have something that might make you feel a bit better. It’s a present. But I wasn’t going to give it to you until breakfast tomorrow but you can have it now. I thought you might be a tiny bit jealous of Logan having his own breakfast spread, so I got you this.”

And into Patton’s hands he summoned a bright yellow and black jar.

“Oh… thank you Patton…um, what is it?” asked Roman.

“It’s Vegemite! It’s Australian and I’m told it’s a very popular traditional breakfast spread. There are certain stores that for Christmas you could go and get your name put on the label so you had your own personalised jar of Vegemite*. So, I made for you – Romanmite!”

“It’s so black – just like my soul,” commented Virgil.

“And it even comes with its own song! Look on the back. ♫ _We’re happy little Vegemites, as bright as bright can be_ _♫ -_ Here try some,” said Patton handing Roman the jar.

Roman summoned his own spoon and opened the jar.

“That-that is an interesting smell,” remarked Logan.

“Um-I’m sure it tastes better, how else would they sell so much,” said Patton.

Roman scooped a heaped spoonful and put it in his mouth.**

“Well?”

Roman grimaced and then shuddered and then raced to the bathroom to wash his mouth out.  As he leaped up he passed the jar Logan, and Patton got up and chased after him, “Roman? Roman are you alright?”

Logan turned the jar around frowning at the list of ingredients.

“What?” asked Virgil.

Logan looked at him, “The primary ingredient is concentrated yeast extract.”  

**Author's Note:**

> * This was a real thing. The author has there own personalized jar given to them as a present.   
> **DON'T EVER EAT THIS WITH A SPOON.


End file.
